spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demotion For Duty
Demotion For Duty 'is a show created by . It's about demotion requests by SBFW users. It currently airs on Toon Disney Channel and Luis TV. |run = October 15, 2017 - present|television = SpongeMorons TV Luis TV Toon Disney Channel (edited version)|genre = Comedy|season = 1|episode = 16|company = SpongeMorons Studio Kingshire Entertainment}} Episodes are down below. Season: 1 1. Damn Fool in Trouble is a bad admin so makes a demotion request for him. (October 15, 2017) (TV-14-DLSV) (BBFC 15) (3 million viewers) 2. Spongeboob vs Travis A new user makes a demotion request for Travis this time. (October 17, 2017 (TV-PG-DLS) (BBFC PG) (3 million viewers) 3. Sup SeemsGood joins the show and makes a demotion request for himself due to being high on Pepsi! (October 19, 2017) (TV-14-V) (BBFC 12) (3 million viewers) 4. Outdated The title card gets outdated when changes his profile picture and SeemsGood doesn't care about it. Oh well, people will have to tell new users that Dan changed his pic. Meanwhile, goes drunk and makes a demotion request for . (October 20, 2017) (TV-14) (BBFC 12) (3 million viewers) 5. Travis Is Now Acting Like A Knucklehead McSpazzatron Travis makes a demotion request for Dan. (October 21, 2017) (SpongeMorons TV rated this episode 6) (BBFC U) (4 million viewers) 6. Finally A TV-MA Episode The admins make a lot of demotion requests for each other with swearing. (November 5, 2017) (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) (3.8 million viewers) 7. A Demotion for Duty Christmas Special Damn Fool makes a demotion request for Santa Claus. Before the episode starts, Travis apologizes for the inactivity. (December 2, 2017) (TV-PG) (BBFC U) (2 million viewers) 8. This Show is F****** Inactive The admins complain about the show being inactive. (February 2, 2018) (TV-14) (BBFC 12) (3 million viewers) 9. Travis vs. The Community Travis wants to legalize Fritz The Cat's rating (NC-17) but Squidnerd and the rest of the community hates that idea. Will Travis legalize the NC-17 rating or the community will prevent from that happening? (February 5, 2018) (TV-14-S) (BBFC 15) (5 million viewers) Spoiler: The community wins and Travis gets demoted. 10. You're Still Dealing With That, Platypus? Travis still hates the community for demoting him. (February 6, 2018) (TV-PG-DLSV) (BBFC 12) (4 million viewers) 11. So Long, Travis! Travis leaves the wiki in anger. (February 7, 2018) (TV-14) (BBFC 12) (6 million viewers) 12. Pepsi Guy Takes Over The Pepsi Guy (High SeemsGood) takes over the SBFW house! All of the people get high! (February 8, 2018) (TV-14-V) (BBFC 12) (5 million viewers) 13. Kelpy Geek The SBFW users keep calling Squidnerd Kelpy Geek. (March 3, 2018) (TV-14-LV) (BBFC 12) (4 million viewers) 14. Pluto Killed a Pineapple Garrett makes a demotion request for Pluto, for being so darn annoying. (March 8, 2018) (TV-14) (BBFC 12) (3.5 million viewers) 15. Pluto Doesn't Rest in Pineapple Pluto gets globalled. Will Squidnerd and SeemsGood, the two nerds, will figure out why that happened? (March 13, 2018) (TV-14) (BBFC 12) (4.3 million viewers) 16. Proposals SeemsGood makes a proposal that will abolish the Staff Activity Policy! Will it pass? (March 17, 2018) (TV-14) (BBFC 12) (4.5 million viewers) Spoiler: It doesn't. This episode marks the return of Travis The Platypus. 17. The Demotion For Duty Season 1 Finale Temmie annouces that he is moving out. The community has to make a goodbye party for him. (March 24, 2018) (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 12) (6 million viewers) Originally there was a sub-plot that Squidnerd was dreaming about a gay relationship with Dan but it got changed at the last minute because the creator feared that his show would receive negative reception. Season 2: 1. Seeking Revenge Travis seeks revenge for SpongeBot after he and Bong kissed in SBFW Go!. (March 29, 2018) 2. Retro Time Squidnerd starts collecting VHS movies, so SeemsGood helps him. (March 30, 2018) 3. Games The SBFW community play Ban a User. Cancellation The series got cancelled by because he didn't want to have too many spin-offs. Age ratings * United States: TV-14, TV-PG, TV-MA * United Kingdom: U, PG, 12, 15 * Argentina: 13, Atp * Canada: PG, 14+, 18+ * Canada (Quebec): G, 13+ * Australia: M, MA15+ (uncut), PG * Germany: 6, 16, 12 (DVD rating) * Netherlands: 12, 6 * Poland: 12, 16 * Russia: 12+, 16+ * France: Tous publics, 10 * South Korea: 12, 15 * Denmark: 11, 15 * Common Sense Media: age 15+ * Philippines: PG, SPG The Reviews * This show is amazing! I like the premise, I like the execution, I like the characters, and I like everything there is! 10/10 - KidOfTheBlackHole * Promotion for Duty! 10/10 - * 10– nothing more, nothing less. - [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA]] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] ''#Laban Pilipinas! '' 08:06,06/9/2018 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:2017 Category:Luis TV Category:Demotion For Duty Category:Jasbre Two